Wanderer im Schatten
by Mirenithil
Summary: Er glaubte, für immer ein Wanderer im Schatten zu sein. Ein melancholisches und düsteres Ficlet über das Schicksal einer Person lesen und raten, wer gemeint ist! Beendet.


**_Wanderer im Schatten_**

Ich wandere im grauen Licht der Dämmerung.

An Orten, wo die Nacht langsam ihre Herrschaft fordert.

Kaum mehr als ein Schatten hier, ein Flackern dort, nur eine dunkle Gestalt zwischen Bäumen und Häusern. Vermeiden kann ich es, gesehen zu werden, wenn ich will. Durch Gassen und Tore husche ich lautlos, katzengleich, ungesehen, ungehört, unbemerkt.

So lange habe ich im Schatten gelebt – ich bin ein Teil von ihnen geworden. Sehne mich weder nach dem goldnen Licht der Sommertage noch der sternerhellten Nacht. Dämmre vor mich hin im Zwielicht, niemals hell glänzend vor Freude, niemals trauernd vor Gram. Ich wandere vor mich hin, ohne Aufbruch und Rückkehr, ohne Heimat und Ziel, immer dorthin, wo der Wind weht über den Weiten und die Schatten tief werden, wenn die Sonne den Horizont berührt.

Ich habe meinen Weg schon lange verloren, durch Wildnis und Krieg, doch so wundersam, wie er verschwand vor meinen Augen, wurde ich zurückgeführt auf diesen einen Pfad. Sie sehen mich, doch sie sehen durch mich hindurch. Ein Gespenst bin ich, ein Geist unter Lebenden, nicht in der Lage diese Welt zu verlassen, gebunden an dieses Land durch mein Schicksal und mein Erbe, mir auferlegt durch das Blut meiner Vorväter.

Wanderer im Schatten, unsichtbar für die, die mich nicht sehen sollen, sichtbar nur für jene wenigen, die meinen Namen kennen. All die anderen fürchten den namenlosen Schleier, der ab und an in ihre Gasthöfe einkehrt, auftaucht am Waldrand und verschwindet wie ein fallender Stern am Nachthimmel, heimatlos, ziellos, seelenlos. Mir ist es Recht, die Dämmerung ist mir lieb geworden in den Jahren. Ich meide das Licht von Sonne und Sternen, welches ich einst so sehr liebte.Nun ist der Schimmer glühender Asche das einzige Licht, welches meine Augen zu erhellen vermag, wenn die Tage alt werden und versinken in den Wolken aus Asche, die über uns ziehen von Osten her.

Nur selten loht eine Flamme empor aus der Asche und zeigt mein Gesicht.

Nur selten entspringt ein Stern aus der Dunkelheit, die mich umgibt, kaum jemals wird der Name gesprochen, der mein Schicksal ist seit der Stunde meiner Geburt.

Obgleich es so selten geschieht, halte ich fest an diesen Momenten im Licht. Sie nähren mich wie das Wasser den Baum, wie die Sonne das Leben. Und schwermütig wird mein Herz, wenn ich an sie zurückdenke. Ein Wesen im Schatten bin ich, grau und namenlos, Sohn und Erbe der Bürde meines Blutes. Und doch...

Bin ich nicht ein Mensch? Ebenso ein Mensch wie die, die mich fürchten und meiden? Brauche ich nicht auch einen Funken, der meinen Weg erhellt in dunklen Stunden und mich wärmt in kalten Winternächten? Sehne ich mich nicht auch nach jemanden, von dem ich weiß, dass er an mich denkt und auf mich wartet...?

Dunkel sind meine Nächte und einsam die Tage, in denen ich alleine wandere durch die Wildnis, auf der Suche nach dem Pfad, den ich verlor. Jedoch – wenn ich einen Gang durch das Dunkel finde, führt er mich zurück zu dem Hort des Lichts und der Glückseligkeit, der meine Kindheit war, zurück zu denen, die die meinen sind und warten, darauf, dass ich den einen Weg finde, der nur mir bestimmt ist – den nur ich zu beschreiten vermag, dessen Ziel nur eine Wolke Abendrot am Horizont ist, das niemand kennt... nicht einmal ich selbst.

Immer und immer wieder kehre ich zurück zu diesem einen Weg, verliere ihn nur, um mich doch wiederzufinden auf dem Pfad meines Schicksals.

An meiner Seite liegt schwer die Last der zerbrochenen Klinge, Erbe meiner Schuld, Erbe der Last auf meinen Schultern. Mahnt mich, weiterzugehen, wenn jedes Licht versiegt und die Kälte der Nacht hereinbricht, wenn Schwärze das graue Licht der Dämmerung verschluckt und mein Herz sich sehnt nach der Wärme, die mein Blut mir stahl, nach dem Halt, dem die erfrorenen Wurzeln meiner Väter mir niemals geben konnten.

Auf meinem Haupt liegt schwer die Last der verlorenen Krone, Erbe von Königen, Erbe von Schwäche.

So wandere ich hier, im Licht der grauen Dämmerung, ein Gespenst in den Ausläufern der Nacht, vergessen und verloren die Ehre und Stärke, für immer ein Wanderer im Schatten.

_Ende_

Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!


End file.
